A Bionic Christmas
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Ever since Chase and Bree found out the weren't really related, they started to grow feelings for each other. What happens during a Christmas moment under the mistletoe? I do not own Lab Rats or "Where Are You Christmas?" by Faith Hill


**This is the third in my series of Christmas one-shots. It's a Brase story! Hope you guys like it. I'm glad you liked my Kickin' It Christmas one-shot! Anyways, onto the story.**

**Chase's POV**

I walked into the living room. I was about to flop down on the couch, when a delicious smell came from the kitchen. It smelled like cookies. It was about a week before Christmas, so there was always something baking in the oven, but this smell drew me in.

When I walked into the kitchen, I found Bree moving cookies from a tray to a plate. She looked so beautiful. Even with the flour in her hair and a little bit of cookie dough on her face. I don't know what exactly was happening, but ever since we found out we aren't actually related, we've been having feelings towards each other. I think I might be in love with Bree.

When she saw me, she gave me a warm smile. I love her beautiful smile. "Merry early Christmas, Chase." Bree was always in a happy mood during this time of year.

"Hey, Bree." I said eyeing the cookies. "What 'cha doing?"

"Tasha showed me how to bake cookies and cakes, so I decided to try it on my own." She said while wiping in her hands. She just keeps getting more amazing.

**Bree's POV**

I had hoped Chase would come into the kitchen. I cared for him the most, so if he liked my cookies, I would know they're good. "I made your favorite." I said as I held out the plate of fresh, warm cookies.

"Snicker doodles?" He asked excitedly. I nodded and he immediately grabbed a cookie. I put the plate down. I watched as he took a bite and waited anxiously to see what he thought. "These are really good." He said after a while.

"Really?" I asked, just as excitedly as he did. He nodded. I hugged him. When we pulled away, I looked into his deep hazel eyes. They sparkled so beautifully.

If I looked into his eyes any longer I would've gone into a trance, so I looked down. Chase pushed my chin up to look at him. He did just like they did in the movies. He put his hand on my cheek and used his thumb to wipe off the cookie dough. He started leaning in and I did too.

Just as our lips were centimeters apart, "Hey guys!" Leo yelled. We jumped apart. "Was I interrupting something?" I gave him a look that said, "duh" He just ruined the most movie-perfect Christmas moment ever. Then, he saw my cookies. "Ooooh! Cookies!"

I rolled my eyes as he grabbed about 4 cookies. I looked back at Chase and ran a strand of my hair through my fingers. "I gotta go wash the flour out of my hair." He laughed. I kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Someday, we'll have that kiss." Then I winked at him and left for the bathroom.

**-(Time Skip)(Still Bree's POV)-**

I woke up at around midnight from a dream about Chase and I. I think I'm falling for Chase. And I'm falling _hard_. After about a half an hour of tossing and turning, I realized I couldn't fall asleep. Not until I do something.

I got out of bed and put on my indoor boots. I walked into the living and up to the grand piano we have. My hand traced along the edges until I found the keys. I looked around to see if anyone was there, and no one was. Hopefully no one would wake up either. I sat down at the piano, took a deep breath and started playing my favorite Christmas song, "Where Are You Christmas?" from Faith Hill. **(A/N I know I use songs in almost all my fan fictions, but I told you that my passions were writing and MUSIC)**

_Where are you Christmas__  
Why can't I find you__  
Why have you gone away__  
Where is the laughter__  
You used to bring me__  
Why can't I hear music play_

_My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too  
_

_Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go_

_Christmas is here_  
_Everywhere, oh_  
_Christmas is here_  
_If you care, oh_

_If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time_

_I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love_

_Where are you Christmas  
Fills your heart with love_

**Chase's POV**

I woke up from a dream about Bree and I. I now know I'm falling for her. Anyways, I woke up because I heard someone playing the piano with my bionic hearing. They sounded really good.

I got out of bed and put on my slippers. I followed the sound into the living room, where I found none other than Bree singing. **(A/N If Kelli can sing, so can Bree)** She sounded so beautiful. What she can do was amazing.

When she finished the song, I went over to her. "Nice song." That scared her so good.

"God, Chase. You scared me." She said with her hand over her chest.

"I can see that." I sat down next to her. "You never told me you could sing."

She looked down. "I haven't told anyone. It's kind of a hidden talent."

"Well, you should tell people. You're really good." I said. She looked up and smiled that $1,000,000 smile. I looked towards the door to find Leo. "What are you doing, Leo?"

"I thought I owed you two something." Then he walked away.

Bree and I looked at each other confused. Bree looked up and I did too. I think I know what Leo meant. Because right above our heads, was a sprig of mistletoe. I looked at Bree.

She was the first to speak up. "I told you someday we would get that kiss." We both leaned in and finally, our lips connected. I felt sparks fly everywhere and all that cliché stuff. I finally got what I wanted for Christmas, the girl of my dreams.

**Sweet, right? I always liked this couple. I just love putting songs in my fan fictions! It adds another layer to the story. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! The next Christmas one-shot is going to be an Ausly story! Keep watching!**


End file.
